


Control Issues and a Shortage of Bacon

by serenelystrange



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves to try and get Bruce to lose control, and Bruce decides to turn the tables on him. Fluffy little ficlet of sex and cuddles. I regret nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues and a Shortage of Bacon

.

“It’s not going to work, Tony.”

Tony huffs in disappointment as he freezes, less than a foot from Bruce’s back. He’s posed ridiculously with a cymbal in each hand, stopping the moment before he intended to crash them together.

“Your control is boring, Dr. Banner,” he says, pouting.

He tosses the cymbals to a corner of the room, a pile of laundry softening the crashing noise to a dull roar, at which Bruce doesn’t even flinch.

Bruce turns around slowly, giving Tony a lopsided grin as he runs a towel through his still-wet hair.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if it was the Other Guy you kept waking up with in the morning.”

Tony shrugs, giving Bruce’s newly-cleaned and wonderfully nude body some consideration.

“I bet the big guy is a cuddler,” he says, grinning back.

“You’re an idiot,” Bruce says, in a tone that most people usually reserve for terms like ‘sweetheart’ or ‘darling.’

“And you’re…” Tony trails off as Bruce pulls on some loose cotton pants and one of Tony’s worn black tank tops. “You’re putting clothes on. Why are you putting clothes on? This is the exact opposite of what you should be doing with clothes.”

“Shh,” Bruce says, hushing Tony as he moves closer, helping him pull his work-stained t-shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

Tony, never one to argue when it comes to Bruce undressing him, ditches the rest of his outfit quickly, adding them to the growing pile of clothes, and more recently, cymbals in the corner.

.

“Gotta admit, Doc, I’m a little confused here,” Tony says, when Bruce walks away for a moment to retrieve his glasses from the nightstand.

Bruce comes back, chuckling softly.

“I wanted to make sure I could see you,” he says, the faintest hint of a smirk on his face.

Tony finds himself pinned under Bruce’s gaze as he approaches, his entire demeanor shifting so suddenly that Tony finds his breath hitching in his throat.

Bruce grins slowly, assessing Tony in a way that he can only describe as predatory. To say that he’s instantly turned on is a severe understatement.

Bruce’s notices, his eyes flicking down to Tony’s crotch for a moment, before looking back up at his face and smirking again.

“You have control issues, Stark,” he says, drawling out his words, “mainly, an issue with my control.”

“No argument,” Tony says, reaching out a hand to cup Bruce’s face, gasping when his wrist is caught in Bruce’s hand before it can get there.

“You need to learn some control of your own,” Bruce continues, pushing Tony’s hand back to his side, gently.

“You’re gonna teach me, then?” Tony says, shivering with the thought of it.

“Gonna test you,” Bruce corrects him, tilting his head in the direction of Tony’s massive bed. “Lie down, on your back.”

“Bossy,” Tony can’t help but mutter, even as he does as he’s told.

“I will gag you,” Bruce warns, with just enough glinting in his eye for Tony to know that he means it.

 

Tony stretches out on the bed, the top sheet and blanket still a mess at his feet from the night before.

“Arms up,” Bruce instructs, coming over to place Tony’s hands around the middle bars of his headboard.

He grips them immediately, sweat starting to bead along his hairline, shocking against his goosebump-chilled skin.

He waits for the cuffs or ties of some kind, but they don’t come, and he looks up at Bruce with the question in his eyes.

“Not gonna restrain you,” Bruce says, pulling Tony’s legs apart and pressing each foot into the spot he’s designated for them, knowing Tony will understand that he’s not to move them.

“You’re going to restrain yourself,” he continues. “You’re going to stay as still as possible, for as long as possible. And you’re not going to say a single word. Understood?”

Tony nods feverishly, already biting down on his lip to keep from speaking. He’s so hard that it actually hurts, his gut clenching with want.

“Good,” Bruce says, giving Tony a sweet grin as he crawls up the bed lie beside him, propping himself up on one arm as he leans over to kiss him.

Tony jolts like a live wire, gripping the bars with the effort of not moving, and tries desperately to keep Bruce’s lips on his with nothing more than his turned head.

Bruce laughs quietly as he pulls away, sitting up briefly to reach into the bedside table. Tony watches him with lust-blown eyes, hoping that Bruce comes back with something fun.

 

When Bruce settles back beside him, Tony has to literally bite his tongue to keep from cursing. A book. Bruce grabbed a fucking _book_ from the table. Tony can’t help but whimper, but he decides it doesn’t count, since it wasn’t technically a word.

Bruce just smiles serenely at him, before settling his head on Tony’s chest and opening the book.

He reads silently, more slowly than usual, languishing in the silence that’s only broken by Tony’s harsh breathing. His heart is beating in overtime, thudding against Bruce’s temple, but he just turns the page and continues reading.

It’s still strange to him, to see Tony without the arc reactor. To know that underneath those scars on his chest is a perfectly safe heart. He makes a mental note to memorize those scars with his tongue later, before time fades them away.

He gives it a good twenty minutes before he takes pity on Tony and sits up again, placing the book on the table before coming back and positioning himself between Tony’s spread open thighs.

 

“You make me crazy,” he says, pressing his palm against his own erection, unsurprised to find the cotton of his pants damp with pre-come.

Tony’s eyes say everything in that moment, and Bruce swears he can hear him cursing him out with his mind.

“It’s just a game,” Bruce says, stroking his hands up and down Tony’s thighs lightly. “You can move any time you want. But that means you lose.”

Tony huffs, and he doesn’t need his words for Bruce to know the challenge has been accepted.

“I like wearing your clothes,” Bruce continues, running a hand across his own chest, rubbing the cloth of Tony’s tank against his skin.

Tony bucks up, but he catches himself before his arms or legs can betray him.

By now, Bruce’s cock is peeking out the top of his sleep pants, and Tony can’t take his eyes off of it.

Bruce grins at the lust that is clear across Tony’s face, and settles himself on top of Tony, aligning their hips and bracing his arms on either side of Tony’s neck.

Tony bucks up again, the sneaky bastard, and Bruce’s control slips, just a little. He gasps and pushes down in retaliation, rubbing their cocks together as he sucks a mark into Tony’s neck, avoiding his bite-swollen lips.

The moan it draws from Tony is worth it, and enough to make Bruce temporarily forget his whole plan, and very nearly demand that Tony touch him, immediately.

He takes a deep breath and focuses, grinding into Tony again, the thin cotton between them preventing the friction they both desperately want.

“You’re doing so well,” he encourages, allowing one quick kiss to Tony’s lips before pulling away again.

He climbs off the bed for a moment, shedding his pants and starting to lift the shirt off when Tony whines at him, and he stops, looking at him quizzically.

Tony stares at the shirt, eyes wide as he shakes his head.

“Want me to keep it on?” Bruce asks, running his fingers down his chest.

Tony nods, grinning widely.

Bruce shrugs and climbs back into the bed, positioning his thighs on either side of Tony, beneath his stretched shoulders.

Tony wastes no time in getting his mouth on Bruce’s cock, taking in as much as his limited movement allows.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bruce gasps, testing his own control, trying not to fuck into Tony’s mouth with force. Especially since that’s what Tony seems to want, if his hollowed cheeks and straining muscles are any indication.

Tony hums in amusement, and Bruce can see the smugness in his eyes. He can’t seem to mind, though.

His orgasm, however, is approaching too quickly after all the teasing, so he stops Tony, with great effort.

Tony’s lips are red and swollen, shiny with spit and pre-come, and Bruce can’t help but slide down Tony’s body before attacking his lips, licking the taste of himself from his mouth, and tasting the bitter blood from Tony’s tongue.

“So good,” Bruce gasps, as he pulls away for air, leaning down to nuzzle Tony’s neck. “God, you’ve lasted so much longer than I expected.”

Tony rolls his eyes, unable to smack Bruce for his comment in his current state.

“Without moving, I mean,” Bruce clarifies, lining himself up with Tony, wrapping both their cocks in a loose fist.

Tony thrusts into the hold, and Bruce tightens his grip, groaning into Tony’s neck, before moving to pull at his earlobe with his teeth.

That, of all things, finally breaks Tony; and he’s suddenly everywhere at once, surrounding Bruce. His legs wrap around Bruce’s waist and one hand grips into his hair as the other scratches hard at his back.

“Fucking hell,” Tony curses, “I’d rather lose.”

Bruce laughs in delight. “I think we’re both winning, here.”

“Mhm,” Tony agrees, “now please, for the love of God or whoever is listening, fucking fuck me already!”

“Later,” Bruce promises, before continuing his thrusts with vigor. “This will have to do for now.”

Tony keens, tugging at Bruce’s hair as they move.

“This is good, too.”

Bruce comes undone first, spilling over his fist onto Tony’s stomach with a happy sigh. Without missing a beat, he slides down and takes Tony into his mouth, sucking hard and fast, running a fingernail across his balls just the way he likes it. Tony comes only moments later, so wound up that it’s almost embarrassing.

.

When they’ve caught their breath, Bruce moves to rest on Tony’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his chest.

“I hope you’re not too sore,” he says, the predatory demeanor melting away into his usual self.

“Not even close,” Tony laughs. “You can control me any time you want, doctor Banner.”

“I don’t know,” Bruce says, chuckling softly, “I kind of missed your filthy mouth.”

“Aw, baby, that’s so sweet,” Tony coos, batting his eyes at Bruce comically.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, ass,” Bruce says, swatting at Tony’s stomach.

“Yes, dear,” Tony replies, the smirk apparent in his voice.

“Long bath in your ridiculously large tub?” Bruce asks, stretching out his muscles.

“Definitely,” Tony says. “Just as soon as I can move.”

“Five minutes,” Bruce says, almost sounding like he believes it.

“Maybe ten,” Tony says, “or fifteen.”

“After a nap,” Bruce settles on, pulling up the sheet to cover them. “We’re going to have to bleach these sheets.”

“I’ll buy new sheets,” Tony says, dismissing the idea of laundry. “And bacon.”

“Bacon?” Bruce asks, not sure how Tony got to bacon.

“I want bacon,” Tony explains. “Great sex always makes me want bacon. And thanks to you, I’m always out of it these days.”

“I think that’s a compliment,” Bruce laughs, before pressing a kiss onto Tony’s chest.

“Sleep,” Tony says, ruffling Bruce’s hair. “Bacon later.”

Bruce nods sleepily against his skin. What he has for breakfast doesn’t matter nearly as much as whom he’s having it with.

“Sleep sweet,” he whispers to Tony, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

.

THE END

 


End file.
